Light My Fire
by HomegrownTerrorist
Summary: It's senior year at Konoha High, for our favorite ukes & semes being the last year they'll let their hearts come out. Getting the guy might be easy, but what will happen when secrets are revealed and the past is catching up to them. Will love conqueror all or is the past too dark to get through? SasuNaru, NejiShika, GaaLee, ShinoKiba. Beware of pervertedness
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone H.T. here and recently I've been reading a lot of Naruto school fics and can't get enough. This was inspired by two of my fave stories up here ^_^ I wanted to take my own spin at the whole seme getting the uke thing :D Anyways Read&Review**

* * *

Summer was over and a new year had approached students at Konoha High. The school was filled with noise as students greeted one another, catching up from summer break.

It was senior year for the handsome group of men who ran the school; the boys were praised by their fellow students and teachers, known throughout the city for their brains, beauty and wealth. Each coming from a powerful family that wealth ruled over Japan.

The four were sought out after women, and every guy wanted to be them, though the thought of that didn't faze any, their minds were too busy thinking of their special someone.

Uchiha Sasuke, the unofficial leader of the group, he was the heart throb of the school. With flawless pale skin, dark eyes that made you weak at the knees, bluish-black hair that framed his perfectly chiseled face and spiked out in the back. An Adonis gracing the earth, with his lean muscled body standing tall; a work of art that was every woman's fantasy.

On his right was a mysterious looking teen, with spikey black hair; Aburame Shino. The raven wore dark sunglasses that had everyone guessing, a handsome face that showed little expression. Shino had always been the quite one of the group, rarely speaking to anyone outside the group. He was more interested in his plants and bugs, then people.

Behind the two stood a red head with sea green eyes, his pale skin contrasted nicely with the color of his locks and on his forehead was a kanji symbol for love. Sabaku Gaara was the most feared male of the school, captain of the MMA team, anyone who stood in his way was sure to end up in the hospital. Women and men adored him from afar, too scared to voice their feelings for him.

The last of the group was Hyuuga Neji, president of Konoha High. With long silky brown hair, and pale eyes he put any model to shame. His admires dreamed of running their hands through the flowing locks that ran down his back gracefully, what one would to have the hair frame them as the Hyuuga rested above them.

All four teens' eyes were resting on their love interest a group of ukes that had stolen their hearts many years ago.

Sasuke's eyes ran up and down his loves body. The way his love looked clad in a pair of jeans that gave a great view of the ass he fantasized about, to his messy golden locks. But what really captivated the Uchiha were the bright blue eyes that put sapphires to shame. Naruto, he was a loud mouth brat who was the constant target to Sasuke's cruel punishment; there was nothing more he enjoyed then to tease the tan skinned kitsune. This year Naruto would be his.

A small smile formed on Shino's face as he looked onward at his mate. The boy with shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes was talking loudly, causing a big scene. He was the tallest of the group, standing a few inches above his friends, with a light tan and two red upside down triangles rested on each cheek. His Kiba, the obnoxious dog lover who had a thing for leather jackets and tight pants. How he would love to get the boy alone and have his wicked way with him, taking him in different positions, making him beg to be filled with his cum.

Gaara eyes lingered on his sweet flower; Lee was beautiful and delicate to him. An angel in a world filled with demons, needing to be protected from evil. His cute bowl cut and thick brows made him look innocent, and it took the red head's breath away each time he saw him smile. How he wanted to have that smile directed at him.

Pale eyes stared at plump lips that were formed into a pout; his lazy Shikamaru was begging to get fucked. The brunette had his hair pulled into a high pony tail, and Neji wanted nothing more than to have the boy under him hair loose and moaning his name.

With a lust for danger the semes made their way towards the group.

"Still short I see dobe." Sasuke smirked, as he let his hand get a feel of ass.

Shino passes by his uke, "I think master needs to teach his pup how to behave in public."

"You look good in that shirt, but you would look even better with it off." Gaara added, reaching his hand up the green v-neck Lee was wearing, fingers ghosting over his firm stomach sending shivers down Lee's body.

Neji let his hands trace over the little genius' lips, "Meet me after school" he told him, it was not a question but a demand.

As they walked off the two uke's eyes grew darker and the other stood there dumbfound and blushing.

One thing crossed their minds, 'Why does he have to be so sexy!'


	2. Chapter 2

**H.T. again and I want to thank everyone for the reviews and follows and what not. ^_^ Please review this chapter, and maybe give me some ideas and stuff? I already know what I'd like in the long run but some fillers would be great. :D **

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Naruto leaned back in the chair, balancing it on the back two legs. He tilted his head up, smirked and looked down at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Betcha can't do this one." He tapped the open page in front of him.

"How much?" I grinned back at him.

Naruto dug through his pockets as I searched mine. Two handful of change were tossed down on the table, one pile covered by his hand, the other held down by my own.

"Let's make it more interesting, skip the money if I get it right you have to flash the whole school." I said grinning evilly at my best friend.

"You two are so annoying." Shikamaru turned around in his seat and looked at us with a tired expression.

"Deal. And if you get it wrong you have to ask Shino-kun on a date." Naruto puckered his lips, and made kissing noises.

My teeth gritted in annoyance, "Shuttup or I'll kill you!"

"Hey, you two. Keep it down." Iruka sensei walked up and glared down at us. "I know you two probably don't care about school but others do."

"Just who we needed, Iruka sensei." Naruto looked up cheekily, "We need a judge."

"I do have other students, you know."

"Aw, but you love us best, right?" Naruto pouted at our math teacher. The two of them had a bond that went back longer than I care to know, the tanned teacher had a soft spot for my clueless friend.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just work."

Naruto scoffed. "Where's the fun in that teach?" he turned back to me, "Ready?"

"When you are fox boy." I tapped my pencil against his forehead and he wrinkled his nose at me.

"Go."

I chewed on my pencil, trying to figure out the answer. Why had I agreed to this? Math was my worst subject. If X=Y then what is Y? Why were there letters in math? Why? When did the alphabet get put in here?

"FINE I GIVE UP!"

"Ha. Looks like Shino's gonna get some booty this weekend." A blush formed on my face and I sent a glare towards the blond, "Shut it now or else." Naruto stuck his tongue out, and started to go on about me losing.

"Alright class is over, remember to finish your homework tonight and bring it in tomorrow so I can grade it. If you don't have it you'll get detention." I droned Iruka out as he went on with his usual lecture and looked over towards my three friends.

"Who has lunch this period?" I asked.

"Nope, have art." Shika said, "And we have gym." Naruto added pointing to Lee.

Great all alone.

Me. The loser with three friends. This would be fun.

I waved goodbye, and set out for the hallway, and headed to my locker. 'Damn that Naru-bitch' I thought as I stuffed my books into my locker.

"Inuzuka-san?" I turned my head, that voice I knew it from miles away. 'Shino' I met face-to-face with him, god why did I have to fall for someone so out of my league? "Eh, Shino, erm. Kiba. It's Kiba. Inuzuka-san is my mom." I blushed, thinking about the deal I made with Naruto. Fuck me. I wanted to die.

He smiled at my comment, "Alright Kiba-kun. So are you going to class?" I shook my head and his smile grew bigger. So beautiful. Why me? Why. "So lunch then. Would you like to join me?"

"Whaa?" Did I lose hearing? Not possible. THE SHINO WANTED TO EAT LUNCH WITH ME?

He tilted his head and gave me another smile, "Yes. Unless you have other plans, in which that case I understand." I shook my head quickly. "No. Totally. Cool. Uh, I mean yeah I'll eat lunch with you."

With that he took my hand. I was dreaming. Yep. Got to remember to lay off the peanut butter before bed, it gave me weird dreams that would never come true.

**Normal POV**

Kiba stood there watching as the line moved forward; he couldn't believe Shino the guy he had been crushing on since freshman year had asked him to spend their lunch period together. Shino squeezed on his hand softly before pulling them both forward in the line, it had been silent. Nothing, no eye contact. Just their hands pressed together, fingers tangled in one another's.

"Are you hungry?" Shino questioned looking into Kiba's eyes. Kiba stressed the stare, wishing he could see the other's that they would look back and explain something to him. That didn't happen of course. The brunette shook his head and looked down at their connected hands before looking at the wall. "Is the wall that amazing?" Shino whispered into his ear suddenly. Kiba shivered, the closeness of his crushes voice and breath running across his neck.

"Sometimes, depends on the day." Shino chuckled softly at his response and Kiba could feel him breathing on his neck. He was lost. He didn't understand why such a beautiful person would want to spend time with a loser like him. He was so uncool. He spent his free time reading comics, and playing videos games, he was not worth a second glance.

He took the chance and looked towards him, realizing suddenly how close they were, Shino's nose brushed his as he turned his head and a smile graced the Aburame's face as he looked into the other's eyes.

"Come on move!" Kiba jumped back, startled as the plump kid Choji bitched at them from the crowd behind them. Kiba found himself blushing softly as he watched Shino get food for them and pulled him towards the cashier. "Here lemme get some money." He was digging in his pocket when a hand stopped him, "I got it." Embarrassed Kiba could do nothing but wait as the taller boy paid for their lunch and headed out into the cafeteria.

Kiba looked around at the hundreds of students in the room, all eating, laughing and talking. A few eyes of Shino's fan girls were on them, sending glares at him. Shino looked back at him when he froze up and he pulled him closer leading the brunette through the tables and out of the door. Kiba let out a breath when they got out of the cafeteria, but he was once again welcomed by millions of eyes, none of them looking at him of course.

Shino weaved through the people, his hand still firmly in the tanned boys, as he nodded to a few people. He continued till he got to the other side of the lawn, and sat down against a large tree. Kiba followed sitting next to him, rather close. 'God he smells good.' He thought to himself.

Sitting the food down the other boy looked over, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" he muttered.

"NO! I mean… It's just… You, uh, me." Kiba bit his lip trying to think what to say, "Lets uh eat."

Kiba didn't hesitate on eating; he had it all gone in a matter of minutes and was sitting back down beside his crush, after throwing away his trash. He stretched his legs all the way out and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Shino." They both looked up suddenly at the male voice. And Kiba was slightly confused when he saw the raven that was walking towards them. He had short black hair, pale skin and black eyes that reminded him of someone… A black crop top that had 'All this and a big dick too' written on it was resting snugly on his upper body and a pair of fitted black jeans on his lower half. A pair of converse on and a smile on his face.

Kiba watched as Shino rose from his sitting position, and moved to the raven's side. Kiba found himself sitting awkwardly. He sat there watching the two, as the other had opened a sketch book and proceeded to show him what was inside.

Kiba got up, and started to walk away but Shino stopped him.

"Sai, this is Kiba." He said and leaned towards the small brunette, taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Kiba?" Sai smiled and looked at Shino then back at their hands. Kiba blushed clinging to Shino's side, this sudden attention from the boy was nerve-racking.

"Kiba, this is Sai. Sasuke's half brother." Shino whispered the last part into Kiba's ear, leaving a soft kiss there as well. Kiba's ears warmed up quickly and turned red as he looked up at the smiling face of Sai.

"Nice to meet you, dog-breath." Kiba's eyes grew big and his face turned an angry red, "WHAT THE HELL! WHO YOU CALLING DOG BREATH?!"

Sai looked blankly on at the enraged boy, his smile never falling from his face. Totally clueless as to what he said that would have caused anger to the poor Akamaru.

Shino tugged him back quickly as his hands balled up into a fist, "I want to stay and chat but your lack of penis is creating a bad vibe." Sai said as he waved goodbye to the two.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Lack of penis! I'll show him lack of penis when I'm done with him," He was angry now; no one insulted his manhood and got away with it.

Shino wrapped his arms around the enraged uke, and rubbed at his crotch, "Sai was very wrong about the penis comment."

All too soon the hand was gone and Shino was sitting back down against the tree. He patted the grass next to him, for the shorted boy to sit down. Kiba quickly took his place, blushing as their sides touched.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" The question left the brunette stunned for a second.

"No. I don't think so, why?" he asked.

"Good. You'll come with me Saturday." Pulling out his Iphone he punched in the security code and handed it to Kiba. "Put your number in."

Brown eyes looked down at his shaking hands, as he stared at the screen. The background picture featured insects that Kiba had never seen before 'Weird' he thought to himself as he punched in his number then handing it back to the other.

"We should get to class." Shino added, getting up from his spot and saying goodbye.

**Shino's POV**

My mind wondered over thought about my Kiba, what I would do with him this weekend, how had I waited this long to get to him.

I thought about the first time I had met him.

_Flashback_

"Aburame, get over here." I looked up from my plants and saw Sasuke standing at the door, his arms crossed and eyes fixed on me. I sighed inwardly wondering what was so important he had to interrupt me. "I need a favor from you," he said taking out a sheet of paper. "I was asked to tutor some kid after school, but I was just asked to help Naruto also."

"I see. So you want to skip out on your student so you can get off on treating Uzamaki like shit again?" I smirked at my friend, our group had known about the Uchiha's obsession with the blond boy since they had first met, every chance he got he would humiliate the boy in some sort of way. It was almost too sick to watch. "What's his name?" I asked, if I was going to tutor I needed to at least know his name.

Sasuke handed me over the paper and I read it, 'Inuzuka Kiba, grade 9, math 3:30, room 103' I nodded pocketing the paper and looking at the clock. I had five minutes to spare.

I made my way to room 103, and found it empty. "Woops move!" I felt something knock into my back, and I turned around. On the floor was a short kid, with shaggy brown hair, he got up from the floor and started to rub his ass. A very deliciously tight ass from what I could see. "Uchiha?" he asked, throwing his bag on an empty table.

"No. Sasuke had other matters to attend to, he asked me to fill in for him." He nodded his head, and started digging through his bag and pulled out his math book. "Alright lets skip the bullshit. I suck at math I'm only here because my mom threatened to take my play station away if I didn't pass this next test."

I took a seat next to him, and looked over his papers, all his work was so far off. He really wasn't kidding when he said he sucked at it.

I worked with him for hours, trying to teach him how to do fractions but nothing I did seemed to help. He sat there a chewing on the end of his pencil, trying to figure out the problem. "Fuck. I give up! I'm retarded. I'll stop wasting your time."

There was something about him, those beautiful eyes were close to tears, and I felt my heart breaking. I didn't know this boy, and yet I felt the need to comfort him. I placed a hand under his chin so he could look at me, "You're not retarded. Math is your weak subject, many struggle with it, go home it's late we can do this again some other time if you would like."

His cheeks turned red at my words, and I felt the urge to move in and kiss him. "Thanks bro. Tomorrow then?"

_End Of Flashback_

Ever since that day I was in love. His spirit was strong; even as he failed he didn't give up. I thought what it would be like having someone like him by my side, I needed him. I wouldn't let him go, he was mine.


End file.
